Water tank trucks are used in various aspects of construction, such as for storing, conveying, or distributing water, for example, spraying on a dirt surface to minimize dust creation. The high cost of water tank trucks, however, can be prohibitive, especially for small-scale contractors. Most contractors, however, typically have in their possession some type of vehicle for hauling construction materials, such as a dump truck, a pick-up truck, or a skid-steer loader. Accordingly, as an alternative to conventional water tank trucks, apparatuses have been devised for enabling the load compartment of a vehicle, typically used for hauling solid materials, to convey and distribute water.
One such apparatus is shown U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,835 to Kantor et al. This patent discloses a flexible container that is shaped to complement the interior space of the load compartment of a dump truck. As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,019 to Landefeld discloses a removable tank assembly that is sized to fit the bed of a dump truck.
It is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatuses for converting the water-tight load compartment of a vehicle into a tank for carrying and discharging liquids (e.g., water), but which apparatuses can be quickly and easily removed to permit the load compartment to be used for other purposes.